earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Taldarion Shatterbound
Base Information Name: Taldarion Shatterbound (Formerly Duskmantle) Nicknames: "Tal", "The Shatterbound" Profession: Demon Hunter of the Netherbane. Walker of the Splintered Path Race: Night Elf Eye Color: Though eyeless and blindfolded, his spectral sight glows with a slight green tint. Age: Though an adult, Taldarion's exact age is difficult to calculate. He is considerably younger than his adopted father or his shan'do. Class: Hunter Professions: Herbalism, Mining Gender: Male Hair Color: dark blue Skin Tone: purple/pink Height: 7'7" Weight: around 275 lbs. Physical Appearance Attire Demon Hunter As taught by his Shan’do, Tharion Greyseer, Taldarion’s most common appearance follows the traditions of the demon hunter caste, except that his shoulders are adorned with totems representative of the many powers within him. The look affords him the increased attack speed and styles typically associated with his caste, as well as a “signature” look to define him from his demon hunter companions. It is believed by some that his look is based on shamanistic attire, possibly hinting at a bond with his adopted father, the druid Faeroh Moonreign. Since passing through the Dark Portal, Taldarion has scaled back his armor, and is often seen bare-chested, donning only a blue kilt and gloves. Armored Lately, Taldarion has shed his dragonscale armor for a mix of the beaststalker/beastmaster armors given as rewards to many hunters of different castes. Weaponry Kal'Zaram Called "The Ancient Blade," "Gordok's Tribute," and even "The Barbarous Blade," Kal'Zaram has a long history intertwined with the histories of the Netherbane, their enemies in the Legion, and even the Quel'dorei of Eldre'Thralas. The blade is supposedly forged from a falling star, though some believe it was forged from the very body of an Infernal. It is said to hold power over a powerful Nathrezim named Zaniphar, who once commanded a large force of vile demons. Thought lost or hidden for a period of many years, Taldarion recently retook the weapon from the Gordoks of Dire Maul. Netherscythe In an alternate future, long after the demise of the Greyseer, Taldarion becomes a powerful Hunter capable of weilding the magically-enhanced Netherscythe. Armed with the enormous warglaive, Taldarion seeks out his estranged father and rebuilds the Netherbane school based on the Greyseer's teachings. History Taldarion has the rather unfortunate issue of being bound to multiple demons, an affliction that was caused by inappropriately focused training early in his path. The “adopted son” of the ancient druid Faeroh Moonreign, Taldarion and his father have only recently reconciled due to Faeroh’s role in creating Taldarion’s affliction. Though he has spent most of his life fighting against the demons that rage inside him, Taldarion seems to have returned to the Netherbane after a brief hiatus, in much better control of his powers. Taking the new surname “Shatterbound,” he was quickly becoming a dependable second to Tharion. In more recent history, Taldarion has begun to disappear for long periods of time, based in no small part on the dream-vision of his shan'do concerning an attack by the demons these hunters are sworn to defeat. Stories of Taldarion’s past are incomplete, to say the least, and he does not speak on the topic at length to anyone, even those closest. The recent events surrounding his change of name and the recovery of Kal'Zaram have forced Taldarion to be more open to the others, and he has revealed a few facts, though he is still quite reluctant, and only speaks of the basics. What is known is that Taldarion grew up in the Feralas area of Kalimdor, where he was married to a female Kaldorei named Anatolei Duskmantle. In the fight with a Nathrezim that cost Taldarion his eyes, Anatolei seemingly payed with her life. Taldarion spent decades in mourning, learning to live without sight. When he met Faeroh Moonreign, the elder druid promised to keep the secret of his blindness, and ultimately his failure, a secret. It is believed that in his time away from the family Taldarion has found in those of the Netherbane, he has tracked down the location of this Nathrezim and engaged him in combat. The fact that Taldarion is alive is suggestive of a victory, though not certainly. Personality Alignment: Neutral-good, though in battle his mood seems to realign towards true neutral. Personality: * Taldarion has an odd habit of addressing himself as "This One" when speaking with others, especially his higher ups. Though this behavior lapses from time to time, it is believed that this is an antiquated use of manners from his childhood. * Sometimes repeats the end of certain lines or adds sayings like "that I am," "that it does," etc. Mostly playful, Taldarion will sometimes use this line sarcastically against his enemies. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter